An alarm system is widely used as a safety precaution to a hazardous situation. An alarm system typically includes a lighting device and/or a sounding device that switches on automatically when a hazardous situation occurs.
An alarm system intended for use in a hazardous location is typically designed to ensure that it does not initiate an explosion resulting from, for example, arcing contacts, high surface temperature of equipment, or static charge buildup on the surface of the system. Hazardous locations can include concentrations of flammable gases, vapors, mists or dusts. For example, such gases, vapors, mists, and dusts can escape during the production, processing, transportation, and storage of flammable materials in various locations, facilities, and environments, such as the chemical and petrochemical industries, production sites of mineral oil and natural gas, mining fields, and many other sectors.
In certain cases, an alarm system includes multiple electrical components that are electrically connected one another. Cables and cable glands are typically used to connect multiple devices. However, such cables and cable glands are exposed to the hazardous environment and, therefore, can be a source of ignition of any gases, etc.